


your embrace is a treacherous place by nighimpossible [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Hand Jobs, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex on a Car, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of your embrace is a treacherous place by nigh impossible“If you’re gonna tip-toe around me like this all night, I think phone sex might have been a bad call,” Blue sighs.Gansey frowns. “Uh. What are you wearing?”Blue makes a noise of disgust, says “Seriously?” and hangs up.*Five times Blue and Gansey get off.





	your embrace is a treacherous place by nighimpossible [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [your embrace is a treacherous place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074084) by [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/pseuds/nighimpossible). 



[ ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/your%20embrace%20is%20a%20treacherous%20place%20by%20nighimpossible.mp3)

**Text** : [your embrace is a treacherous place by nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074084)  
**Length** 0:15:53  
Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/your%20embrace%20is%20a%20treacherous%20place%20by%20nighimpossible.mp3), [M4B audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20your%20embrace%20is%20a%20treacherous%20place%20by%20nighimpossible.m4b.zip)


End file.
